


Distractions

by Katnchainz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katnchainz/pseuds/Katnchainz
Summary: What has caused Lexa to stop posting her videos online on time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants, I may actually expand this because I liked this little fic.

Lexa lay sprawled on the bed, her xbox1 controller laying forgotten in her lap. She was playing a game before. She was doing a lot before. She used to play this game constantly, and knew the best way to tame the most powerful dinosaurs in the game. When the game devs decide to add in more, she was at the forefront, taming the new creature and writing up how-tos online. At least that's what she keeps telling everyone. She sure had been slacking as of late. 

It was her fault, she would admit fault if anyone of her 20k subscribers were to really ask. She probably wouldn't be completely honest about the hold up of videos, and instead find something else to talk about, but it was 100% her own fault.

She was just too busy being distracted, and the blonde grinding into her lap was her greatest distraction. Lexa would never complain about it though, and so the game controller would carelessly fall to the floor, as another recording of her episode became ruined. 

And on the screen, just past the faint image of Clarke pulling off her shirt, Lexa's character was being mauled by a pack of dire wolves. Too bad she had forgotten to take her T-Rex along with her to collect some more resources.


End file.
